


(No Place Like) Home Sweet Home

by kihyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, mentions of anxitey, yes they have a cat of course they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukie/pseuds/kihyukie
Summary: Nothing compared to the feeling of sitting in an airport terminal at 3:40 am waiting for the love of your life to return.





	(No Place Like) Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> ive been feeling sorta self conscious of my writing lately n well...practice makes perfect so here take this i guess. hope u enjoy!
> 
> sorry for any errors

Jeno felt like he was the only person left on earth.

That wasn’t possible of course. If he paid enough attention he could hear quiet voices of those in the distance, maybe at one of the 24 hour cafes wasting time,  _ waiting _ . Just like Jeno. 

There was something about the early hours of the morning, between two and four am, that made you feel like you were truly alone. Floating in your own peaceful pocket of time, detached from everything else. Jeno figured this was what people meant when they spoke about liminal spaces. 

Nothing compared to the feeling of sitting in an airport terminal at 3:40 am waiting for the love of your life to return. 

When Jeno had first arrived at the arrival gate (after getting lost and having to ask a very disgruntled looking employee for directions) he had somehow been expecting to see more people, but after sitting for nearly two hours there only ended up being four more people that showed up. 

Jeno figured they were like himself, waiting for someone important to return home to their arms. 

The thought of taking such a long trip and not having someone waiting for him at the other end sent an uncomfortable feeling crawling through Jeno. It must be hard to be that alone. Without warning, Jeno felt a gratefulness for Mark wash over him so strongly, starting from his heart and growing outward in waves until Jeno shifted in his chair. He glanced up at the giant electronic clock on the wall, suddenly impatient that time was moving so slow. 

 

_ “Two years?” Jeno hated how heartbroken his voice sounded in his own ears.  _

_ They’re sitting across from each other at the table in their shared apartment like real adults. Mark looks way more composed than Jeno feels, but then again, that’s always how its been. There’s a corner of the table that’s peeling (they bought it off kijiji in attempts to save money and sacrificed the quality of their table in return) and Jeno picks away at it waiting for Mark to continue.  _

_ “I did the math and I would save so much more if I just stayed there for the summer in between and worked instead of having to fly back. I don’t want to, trust me, but it’s so much smarter.”  _

_ “What about ...us?”  _ What about me?  _ Jeno wants to ask. On a rather lucky (or unlucky) streak Jeno gets a rather large piece of paint off the table and flicks it onto the floor. They both watch it fall, both knowing they’ll have to pick it up before Sunny gets to it.  _

_ “What about us?” Mark counters. The look on his face tells Jeno that somehow he isn’t quite understanding the severity of this possibility.  _

_ “We won’t see each other for two whole years, Mark. Is that something you wan- something you’re willing to do?”  _

_ Jeno can’t help the insecurities bubbling up. They’re ugly, but they’re stronger than him this time.  _

_ He thought he had overcome these issues during year one of their relationship. Wondering if he was enough for the Mark Lee. Wondering at what point Mark was going to grow bored and move on. Wondering why of all people chose him, Lee Jeno, to love.  _

_ Through this, Mark had been there whenever Jeno needed him, knowing just the right things to say to reassure his boyfriend.  _

_ Jeno knew he trusted Mark. Their relationship was built on it and Jeno figures that’s why he had no problem voicing his concerns to Mark as opposed to holding them in like he might have two years ago. He just wasn’t sure how things would change if they weren’t within the same vicinity for two years.  _

_ “We can skype and call every night. Even when I’m busy, I promise. Even if we’re on a call and doing our own thing, you can keep me company when I struggle through homework. Things will be different, but things will be ok, love.” _

_ “Promise?” Jeno felt weak for asking such a thing of Mark, but in the moment he needed the reassurance that their relationship wouldn’t fizzle out over the distance.  _

_ Mark pushed his chair back and made his way to stand in front of Jeno, pulling his boyfriend into a hug from where he sat on the chair. “I promise. We’ll be okay.” _

_ From where he was pressed up against Mark’s chest Jeno could feel his heartbeat through the thin black shirt he was wearing. More out of habit than anything, Jeno slowed his breathing until it was in time with Mark’s heartbeat.  _

_ It was a habit Jeno had picked up, working to ground himself when his anxieties tried to get the best of him. Mark was such a big physical comfort, Jeno knew it wouldn’t be easy to be apart from him for an extended period of time, but it was time for him to be able to grow to be strong on his own. Still with Mark by his side, but not physically, no longer leaning on him as much as he had been.  _

_ Jeno pulled back, a faint, determined smile on his face as he stood up, leaning into Mark’s space and giving him a quick kiss on his lips, knowing he’s gonna have to live without those for awhile. “We’ll be okay.” _

 

And they were. 

They had made it, somehow, not without their fair share of obstacles over the two years, but it was enough to say that Jeno was waiting for Mark at an ungodly hour in the morning despite him going to bed before midnight almost religiously. Anxiety swirled in his gut, but this time over the fact that he hadn’t held his boyfriend for two years and any minute now he would be back home and Jeno would finally be able to exhale. 

Time seemed to be passing so slowly. 

Sure two years was a long time, but the last 24 hours had felt like an eternity. From the moment he had woken up, after not being able to sleep from pure excitement, to leaving at least three hours early for the time needed to drive to the airport, Jeno felt like he was on the edge. 

It was different than before, because now he knew why his stomach swirled and the tips of his fingers tingled. Now, it was out of excitement (nerves too, but mostly excitement, Jeno had concluded). 

At the first sign of movement from the exit, Jeno sat up straighter, cursing himself for forgetting his glasses as he scanned the constant stream of people for someone that resembled his boyfriend. Jeno hated to admit it, but not being able to recognize Mark after their time apart was something that scared him to the bone. But instead of letting it consume him, he pushed it off with reassurance knowing that he could pick out Mark from a crowd of millions if he really needed too. 

It was too early for this, Jeno should have brought his glasses. 

Pretty quickly, the groups of passengers thin out and most people clear out of the gate, walking away in the arms of their loved ones. For a brief moment, Jeno allows panic to grip him as Mark still hasn’t appeared. Was it possible he got the wrong date or time? Did Mark miss his flight and just not tell him?

Within seconds of spotting a tuft of dark hair all Jeno’s worries deflate and without even realizing it, his feet are carrying him towards Mark. As soon as Mark is aware of his presence he breaks out into a grin that rivals the sun and  _ god _ , Jeno has missed that. Thankfully his legs are on autopilot or Jeno is sure he knees might have given out at the sight. 

Mark lets go of his suitcase and runs the rest of the way down the hall, all but throwing himself into Jeno’s arms, burying his head in Jeno’s neck. It makes Jeno thankful suddenly, that they’re the only ones left in the terminal. 

This way, Jeno isn’t ashamed of his tears that start bubbling down his cheeks without his permission. Not that he would be anyways, because he is so, so happy and the tears are just further proof. 

It takes Jeno another moment to realize that Mark too, is crying. The collar of Jeno’s shirt now wet, but he could care less as he pulls Mark impossibly closer. 

After another moment they break away, Mark pushing back against Jeno weakly so he’s able to see his face, but not leaving the tight grip Jeno has him in. 

“I love you,” Mark says, leaning forward to capture Jeno’s lips with his own. The kiss is a little messy, Jeno leaning forward a bit too eagerly, causing their teeth to collide. Neither of them seem to care, too happy to be back in the presence of the other. 

“I love you,” Jeno replies, only pulling away from the kiss enough to mutter the words back, his lips still resting against Marks. Jeno can taste the salt of their tears, but there’s also a hit of familiar that's just so Mark. It pulls a giddy laugh out of Jeno, Mark smiling up at him with so much love in his eyes in response. 

Taking a couple more moments to collect themselves, Jeno eventually, rather reluctantly, lets go of Mark before running quickly to grab Marks suitcase for him. Before they take another step Mark laces their fingers together, bringing another gentle smile to Jeno’s face. 

Oh, how he missed this. 

Jeno pulls his boyfriend along as Mark blinks slowly, the adrenaline starting to wear off, showing just how tired he is. He can’t be blamed. It’s been a long trip, even longer for Mark than Jeno, a long two years, a long day hours. 

“Let’s get you home.” Jeno leans towards Mark as they’re walking, pressing a kiss to Mark’s temple, because he can do that again, and watching as Mark lets his eyes flicker closed in pure bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/KIHYUKlE) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kihyukie)


End file.
